City Of Union
City Of Union is the Twentieth episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Hendrix wants to know what Tex is doing, John knows nothing, as they to find Hendrix's enemies. Tex knows, Africa has a hot place, which could be threats there. As they heard a transmission from Africa, it turned out to be Klaus and Lane, as Hendrix knew his voice and it turned out to be his old enemy in Botswana, as Hendrix and his team gear up for a mission. John watches in his computer, as Hendrix and his team are in a helicopter, as Cobalt thinks that Lane is dangerous, as Hendrix remember that Klaus was captured, twice but was hiding like a ghost, as they land, to take down R.D.Ms, as Hendrix knows Klaus is back, with the R.D.Ms is with them too, as they spying on them, as they see R.D.Ms going in separate ways, as Hendrix team take them down, as Norris tells his team to take down, R.D.Ms again, around this area, as they did, with all of them being destroyed, a the remain ones are still hidden. Cobalt knows Klaus is taller then Hendrix and stronger, also knowing his Cybernetics moves. as Tex pointed out that something he make out of. Doctor Hawkins sees what Bill doing, as Bill wants to know, where Hendrix's files. Doctor Hawkins knows Hendrix took it, so that his signature cannot, as Doctor Hawkins tells him about Hendrix moves and skills with the Cybernetics, as Bill still thinking about Hendrix. Hendrix and his team spies on Klaus and Lane, as they prepare to make a deal for each other, as Klaus prepares for an attack soon, in countries that he's going to. Lane makes a joke, as he laughs, Klaus and Lane make a trade, as they do. Hendrix appears, as he sees Klaus for the first time, in years. Klaus mocks him, of his past, but as still out there, which makes Hendrix mad. As Klaus and Hendrix battle, as he wants to kill Hendrix. In a long battle, Hendrix, and Klaus battle in an intense battle, as Klaus and Lane getaway, as Klaus blasted Hendrix's team. Klaus and Lane got away if the mission is successful. As Hendrix got angry, as he knows, they will cause trouble again, as Hendrix wants more information about him and what he be against. Cobalt wants to know he's alright, as Hendrix still thinking about Cain, as Tex knows Klaus is dangerous as John will look at the computer, as Tex will help Hendrix to stop them, whatever it takes. Emily talks with Doctor Hawkins about Hendrix murder, as Doctor Hawkins knows that it wasn't Hendrix, as she talked about Hendrix's mental illness and depression. Doctor Hawkins knows that Hendrix is not a monster and he's innocent, as Emily agrees on her points, as Doctor Hawkins looks for her own investigation, as Emily advise Hendrix to talk him down. As Doctor Hawkins is in her lab, thinking about doing her own investigation of what happened and worries that Providence Accord will be in chaos, as Doctor Hawkins wants to know, what's next, as she heard that Klaus and Lane are back, as she wants to know, what she got on Hendrix. Episode Moments * Klaus and Lane trade has succeeded * Doctor Hawkins still thinks that Hendrix didn't kill Cain * Hendrix teams up with Tex, Cobalt, and Norris, for the first time since years * First time, Hendrix met Klaus since the last battle * R.D.Ms have taken over Botswana, but was thwarted by Hendrix team, as they were gone and destroyed, as they hide into another place with Klaus Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Cobalt Esmund * Tex Tucker * Norris Hector * John Lanford * Tex Tucker * Bill Chase * Providence Soldiers * Defected Group Members * Emily McQuarrie Villains * Klaus Chase * Lane * R.D.Ms Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia *The battle takes place in Botswana *Hendrix and Klaus meet each other, since Hendrix thought that Klaus was imprisoned *John guides his team, but sometimes he join them, but sees them to go fight against their enemies *Doctor Hawkins visits Emily, when Hendrix is not here, most of the time See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Two Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Written By Simon Kinberg Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Klaus Arc Category:Lane's Arc